robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
JTV
JTVRoblox (formerly JTVLive) was a Robloxian television channel owned by JTV Networks. It launched on June 1, 2017. The channel's stream went dark on July 9, 2018, and its status is currently unknown. History The idea for JTVRoblox began in August 2016, when IRL channel MTV Classic launched to "massive complaints" because of a perceived lack of classic shows. It inspired JTVMusicTV to create the channel, which was initially called JTV Classic. It was initially set to air old MTV shows. The channel's original logo suggests the relation to older MTV. JTV Classic aired until November 2016, when JTV announced that the channel was being being rebranded to JTV to "air shows that the owner JTVMusicTV likes". On April 29, 2017, JTV Networks decided to switch the channel's broadcasting platform from Ustream to Strimm. JTVMusicTV claimed that the change was due to Ustream causing many dropped frames during broadcasts. Strimm was then later dropped when roTV initially declined carriage of the channel, due to Strimm being incompatible with the roTV service. JTV Networks then moved the platform to Original Livestream, which opened the door to carriage on roTV and other premium television services. On May 16, 2017, Vivo became the first service to carry the channel, followed by Amicable just eleven days later on May 27, 2017. On May 20, 2017, JTV Networks reached a deal with Buddbudd Corporation, which gave the latter company 45% ownership. On June 11, 2017, JTVMusicTV announced that JTV Networks would rebrand to JTVBlox Networks, and that JTVLive would rebrand to JTVRoblox, in order to free up the "JTV" name to create another JTV channel outside of the Robloxian television industry. This move is due to the fact that a number of smaller companies have objected to the manner in which Robloxian television rights to IRL content and programming is acquired and allocated, leading them to attempt to circumvent the system by launching channels "outside" of the Robloxian television industry, with the idea that the rights system would thus no longer apply. Owners of these smaller companies, such as Bloxia's TheMagRBLX (most notably), RTC's SuperLol211, and JTVMusicTV, have complained that the Robloxian television rights system is unfair as major companies (specifically, Lava Lamp Entertainment, for several of their channels, and rTV Networks, for rTV3) have acquired a lot more content, and much of the more popular content, and given that these major companies have preferred exclusivity for much of their content, this has limited the selection of content available to smaller channels. The conflict over Robloxian television rights resulted, most significantly, in SuperLol briefly exiting the industry, and selling DogeTV to rTV Networks. Although Mag and SuperLol have since dropped their complaints over the system, JTVMusicTV remains a lone holdout. On June 18, 2017, JTVMusicTV was banned from the RTNG due to "hacking" TheMagRBLX's MediaCentre. This led to JTV Networks being acquired by Buddbudd Corporation, who had already held a 45% stake prior to the shut down of JTV. Following the acquisition, Vivo removed JTVRoblox on June 20, 2017. On July 6, 2017, Amicable announced that they would discontinue JTVRoblox carriage on July 31, 2017, On July 12, 2017, JTV was found to have been supposedly framed by ROBLOX TV Studios™ employee MaiaMacau (one of the few accusations towards Maia to later be disproven), thus causing JTVMusicTV to be unbanned, and 50% of the channel returned to his ownership. On July 31, 2017, Amicable dropped the channel as previously announced; this left SmartTV the last service to carry JTVRoblox at the time (TCA Player would carry the channel during its final months on air). Following the initial disputes, JTV would frequently exit, return or be banned, only to have his numerous bans lifted. During his time in the industry leading up to the apparent end of the channel, he launched JNetwork, which he frequently stated was a channel entirely separate from JTVRoblox. The JTVRoblox stream continued to exist until the demise of Original Livestream on July 9, 2018. The channel is assumed to be defunct due to these events. Disputes Lava Lamp Entertainment Between May 18, 2017, and May 20, 2017, there was a dispute between JTVLive and Lava Lamp Entertainment, owners of Cartoon Everything, following JTVLive releasing their slate of programming, which happened to include several series whose Robloxian television rights were owned by LLE. JTVLive initially tried to offer LLE a 50% stake in the channel in exchange for permission to air the content, but LLE declined, and thus JTVLive had no choice but to remove the conflicting content from their schedule. The incident additionally led to the inadvertent reveal of two shows planned to air on LLE's upcoming channel, Boomerang. Joshua World Corporation On May 31, 2017, as part of a continuing spate of comments, Chipperoo, owner of Joshua World Corporation, made the unfounded claim that JTVRoblox's owner, JTVMusicTV, was a communist. Carriage On May 15, 2017, JTVMusicTV secured agreements with Amicable, BBS Player, and roTV to carry JTVRoblox on their platforms, followed by Vivo on May 16, 2017 (who added the channel to their service the same day), SmartTV on May 17, 2017, FreeToView on May 25, 2017 and TCA Player on July 22, 2017. On July 30, 2017, JTVRoblox was removed from Amicable due to "low ratings and the channel's uncertain future". Programming Category:Upcoming networks Category:Article stubs Category:Networks